


nsfw (never safe from wentz)

by PheathersWriting (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, One Shot, Van Days, everyone makes fun of joe, getting caught, poor joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PheathersWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, are you guys, like, a thing?” he asked, voice slightly too measured. Joe's eyes darted to Patrick, who nodded stiffly.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, we are,” Joe answered slowly.</p><p>"I'm happy for you. Always thought you'd be cute together."<br/> <br/>-</p><p>aka pete and andy find out about patrick and joe and everyone teases joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	nsfw (never safe from wentz)

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt my first fic but i deleted everything else bc i hate myself lmao B)  
> warning: sex mentions but no actual sex?? idk theyre just making fun of joe

A pebble skittered across the gravel parking lot from where Patrick's foot connected with it. His voice was hushed in contrast to Joe's loud, unrestrained laughter as they climbed into the back of the van. Pete and Andy were inside the club they'd just played, and though it was an all ages night, Joe and Patrick both preferred to be outside just that once. As soon as they'd both settled in behind the seats so they wouldn't get caught, Joe turned to Patrick with a grin.

“So, we're finally alone,” Joe stage whispered. He winked dramatically. “You know what that means.” Patrick sighed and bit back a smile.

“Maybe we can get some good sleep?” he suggested, nudging Joe with his knee.

“Totally,” Joe agreed, face lighting up. “Come over here, man.” He lifted his arm to make room for Patrick and relaxed, eyes already drifting shut. Patrick settled in and hummed happily.

They both drifted in and out of sleep, nearly passing out until one of them would shift and wake the other back up. Eventually, Joe had turned to be completely wrapped around Patrick like a skinny octopus and although Patrick appreciated the affection, he found it hard to breathe when Joe was lying completely on his chest.

“Babe,” Patrick murmured. “ _Babe._ Get up. I can't breathe.” Joe grumbled something unintelligible and shifted slightly, really only wiggling on Patrick before stilling again. Patrick groaned and laughed softly, pushing Joe away. Joe, for his part, finally opened his eyes and frowned, still blinking sleepily and looking somewhat like a kicked puppy.

“Wuh?” he mumbled. He brought his hand up to rub his eye and seemed to forget about it halfway down, letting his arm fall back to his side. Patrick laughed softly and moved closer so he could bump their noses together. If you asked him, Joe was incredibly cute when he was half asleep. It wasn't really fair in his opinion.

“You were, like, crushing me, man. I needed to breathe, y’know. You can, you know, go back to sleep now if you want.”

Joe shook his head, leaning forward to peck at Patrick's lips softly, still drowsy from sleep and not trying to get anything back from it. Patrick sighed happily and pulled Joe back, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him softly again and again.

He found himself nearly drifting off again, losing consciousness slowly as he lost himself a little more every time he looked into Joe's eyes. They kept going like that for a few minutes, just falling asleep against each other. Neither of them heard Pete or Andy's voices until they opened the doors to the back and Andy nearly threw an amp where Patrick and Joe had noticed too late to try to hide what they were doing. All four of them froze until Joe choked out that they should go sit down and tugged Patrick out by the hand.

A few minutes passed. The van was eerily quiet; the silence was deafening. Eventually, Pete and Andy sat down in the front. They sat like that for some time, four boys in a run down van that wasn't even on, trying to think of what to say. Pete cleared his throat.

“So, are you guys, like, a thing?” he asked, voice slightly too measured. Joe's eyes darted to Patrick, who nodded stiffly.

“Yeah, uh, we are,” Joe answered slowly. He wanted to say something more but couldn't think of the words to say.

“How long?” Pete asked, voice still measured. He didn't seem to be mad, though, which Joe was grateful for. After all, part of the reason they'd formed Fall Out Boy was to get away from the homophobia in the hardcore scene. He didn't think that would be a problem as much as the fact that they had been hiding it.

“Uh. Like, 3 months? I mean, it's not brand new but it hasn't been forever,” Patrick jumped in. Pete nodded in the front seat.

“I'm happy for you,” Andy said. “Always thought you could be cute together.”

And that was that.

It didn't come up again for a few weeks. As it was, their band's dynamic had changed ever so slightly. When Joe's hand lingered on Patrick's arm, Pete and Andy would look away, giving them a moment to themselves. No one had even teased them about it until a month after they'd been walked in on.

They were in a tiny town they wouldn't remember the name of in a week that claimed to be known for their signature dish of fried cactus covered in too much barbecue sauce to be healthy. They'd decided to each try a bit. Patrick was the unlucky one who'd been first to try it.

“This,” Patrick announced with a grimace, “tastes worse than a sweaty fucking asshole.”

Pete snickered to himself and nudged Joe.

“I'm sure you'd know that,” Pete snorted. He elbowed Joe in the ribs who, to his credit, barely started to ask what Pete meant before turning bright red. He stuttered out something not even he understood and turned to Patrick, who only rolled his eyes at Pete.

“You have literally only walked in on us kissing once. Not even making out, just kissing. Just because you are hornier than a fifteen year old watching porn for the first time doesn't mean we all are,” Patrick lamented.

“Don't bullshit me. I heard you two in the spare room of the venue yesterday.” Pete raised his voice an octave, mocking Joe. “Patrick, Patrick, Patrick! Oooh!” He moaned dramatically and laughed again. Joe thought his face would catch fire.

“You -- That wasn't -- We were playing Mario Kart, you dick,” he choked out. Joe looked back to Patrick for reassurance, only to find both him and Andy chuckling too. He pouted. “All of you are assholes. All of you.”

“Aw, come on, don't be like that. We still love you,” Andy joined in. “Even if you sound like you're being fucked while you're really just losing in Mario Kart.”

And really, Joe couldn't argue with that. Instead, he tangled his foot with Patrick's under the table and decided everything would be just fine.


End file.
